La rançon de la gloire
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Blaine à conquis la scène mais remarque t'il que dernières la scène les paillettes de tombe plus ? Que les spotlight se sont éteint que sont couple est dans le sombre. Sébastian ne supportera les erreurs de Blaine car a force d'oublier on fini par oublier l'essentiel Attention : Tentative de suicide !


Voila une petite chose a lire :) Sans grande prétention juste un petit OS sur un coup de tête . J'èspere que vous allez aimer, PAS DE COMMENTAIRE HAINEUX CONTRE #SEBLAINE.

XOXO & REVIEW

* * *

-Allo _! s'exclama une voix féminine dans le haut parleur du cellulaire _

-Rachel … _lui répondit une voix remplie de larmes _Il est partit …

-Blaine que t'arrive-t-il ? Qui est partit ?

-SEBASTIAN EST PARTIT ! IL M'A QUITTE ! _Hurla le jeune homme crachant tout la haine qu'il renfermer en lui_

-Oh non Blaine … _gémissait la brunette_ Que c'est t'il passer ?

**_Flash back depuis le début de la journée _**

Sébastian se leva de bonne humeur se matin même si il n'avait guère dormit et que à présent des cernes noirâtres ternissait le dessous de ses yeux, il avait encore passé une nuit à attendre que Blaine rentre de son concert mais il n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison depuis deux jours alors qu'il avait promit pour ce jour spécial d'être là des le réveil du châtain. Mais personne dans le lit ni sur le canapé alors comme à son habitude c'est à la télé que Sébastian prenait des nouvelles de son petit ami, star montante aux USA mais les tabloïd ne déclaraient rien de bon car Blaine avait été vue en compagnie d'un jeune homme que Sébastian ne connait que trop bien, Kurt Hummel. Toujours dans les parages celui là… La journée passa, Sébastian c'était âpreté dans son plus beau costard pour une soirée qu'il était sur que Blaine avait préparé depuis des mois, certes le bouclé n'était pas le petit ami exemplaire mais cette date il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.19 heures sonna a l'horloge suisse du duplex et toujours pas de Blaine mais pas de mauvaise fois la porte s'ouvrit violement pour laisser apparaitre les traits tirés et la gueule de bois finissante du Blaine. Mais le visage de celui-ci s'illumina quand même à la vue de Sébastian plus sexy que jamais mais dont le visage se décomposa à l'écoute de se que venait de dire Blaine :

-Tu comptes aller où habiller comme ça ? On ne sort pas se soir je suis fatigué, j'ai une heure pour me reposer et je repars c'est-à-dire à 20heures car Kurt m'attend on veut enregistrer un petit duo pour mon prochain album et la chanson ne se composera pas tout seule

-Hein ? Mais Blaine tu … _essayas de dire Sébastian mais il fut coupé_

-Je vais dormir. Je t'aime et t'inquiète pas j'y vais que une heure tu ne dormiras pas seul cette nuit. _Déclara le bouclé en disparaissant à l'étage._

Sébastian soupira profondément se laissant tomber sur le sofa plongeant son visage dans ses mains, il n'avait qu'a attendre quelques heures de plus de toute façon t'en que minuit n'avait pas sonné rien n'était joué. Fatigué de la courte nuit précédente il s'endormit dans une position peu confortable, le baisé de Blaine sur son front le réveilla légèrement, de quoi esquisser un « Je t'aime » avec ses lèvres puis Morphée le rappela au pays du sommeil. Se fut sont portable qui le fit sursauté

-Fichu sonnerie _grogna t'il _

(23 :55) David Karofsky : Avant que j'oubli Bonne Anniversaire Seb' en espérant te revoir en Ohio un jour.

Même une ancienne de ses conquêtes qui avait pensé. Le téléphone vola a travers la pièce que minuit sonna. Comment Blaine avait il pu oublier l'anniversaire de son petit pour aller enregistrer un il ne sait que avec un garçon qui voulait Blaine dans son lit depuis le lycée et qui les avait suivit a New-York quand les deux tourtereaux si était installée, Kurt avait prétexté un travail comme prof de musique. FOUTAISE. Quand Blaine rentra en pleine nuit vers 4 heures du matin et qu'il éclaira la pièce principale de l'appartement il trouva Sébastian endormit sur le sofa le visage glacé de larme et il se rappela s'approchant de son petit ami pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue ce qui fit sursauté l'endormit. Et Blaine n'aurait jamais voulu croiser son regard, froid, cruel et meurtri.

-Sébastian je suis désolé _s'excusa le bouclé_

-C'est trop tard, là haut ma valise et mes affaires sont prêtent je pars Blaine Déclara froidement et clairement Sébastian.

-Non…non tu ne peux pas me quitter Sébastian non je suis désolé on fêtera ton anniversaire se soir je suis vraiment désolé _supplia Blaine encore une fois_

-C'est fini ! Tu trouveras la liste de toutes les choses que tu as oubliées et une lettre sur la table mais moi je pars, adieux Blaine.

Blaine pétrifiait ne pu retenir Sébastian qui monta prendre ses affaires, lui lança un dernier regard un « Je t'aimais moi ! » et claqua la porte. Il reprit « connaissance » et alla s'assoir à la table prenant entre ses mains la liste et la lettre.

**_La liste :_**

**_Blaine voila toute les choses que tu as oubliées depuis que tu es devenu « STAR » :_**

**_-Anniversaire de mariage : 13 mai OUBLIER (année 2011 et 2011 seulement) _**

**_-Mon anniversaire : 18 aout OUBLIER (deux années de suite)_**

**_-Thanksgiving avec ma famille OUBLIER (Tout les ans) _**

**_-Noel avec TA FAMILLE OUBLIER (Noel 2011)_**

**_-Réunion des anciens Warblers OUBLIER (2011/2012)_**

**_-Mariage de ton frère 15 juillet 2012 OUBLIER _**

**_-Venir me chercher à l'aéroport a mon retour de chez mes parents OUBLIER_**

**_-Diner de la semaine dernière en tete a tête OUBLIER_**

**_-Rentrer à l'heure OUBLIER_**

**_-que je t'aime OUBLIER_**

**_-Que tu es marié à moi et pas à Kurt Hummel OUBLIER _**

**_-Ouvrir tes cadeaux de mariage et d'anniversaire OUBLIER (ils sont rangés dans mon placard tout en haut)_**

**_-Que tu as un homme qui t'attend à la maison toute la journée OUBLIER _**

**_-Qu'avant la scène tu m'as moi OUBLIER_**

**_-Passer me voir après mon opération des yeux OUBLIER _**

**-… _le reste tu trouveras tout seul j'en suis sur_**

**_La lettre :_**

**_Blaine, La liste explique la lettre tu m'as oublié pour pouvoir vivre ton rêve ta musique … t'es somptueux diner pour te faire pardonné et tes cadeau hors de prix n'ont plus d'effet sur moi c'est toit que je ne voulais pas une montre en or ou un diné dans le plus chic restaurant de N.Y.C._**

**_La seule chose dont j'avais besoin c'était toi ! Et bien va vivre ta musique avec Kurt d'amour tu l'aimes tellement !_**

**_Je t'aimais et je t'aimerais surement longtemps mais j'en peux plus de pleuré et de t'attendre gentiment pour trois secondes d'attention._**

**_Sébastian._**

**Fin du flash back **

-Blaine alors que c'est t'il passait ?

-Y'à eu la lettre et lui et Kurt et tout se mélange Rachel !

-Blaine ça va ?

Aucune réponse.

-BLAINE !?

Aucune réponse. Un bruit de chute.

-BLAINEEEEEEEEEEE !

La brunette appela Sébastian mais il ne répondit pas, les bips s'enchainant alors elle du appeler la seule personne sur place … Kurt. Il intervint à temps Blaine avait pris une quantité inimaginable de médicament et d'alcool en très peu de temps. Hospitalisé en urgence il frôla la mort à quatre reprises. Il tomba dans un profond coma, les examens révèlent que des fonctions telle que le parole ou la vue ou l'ouïs étaient touchées mais que Blaine dans son profond sommeil ne s'inquiète pas, Kurt n'a pas pensé qu'a lui cette fois si il a prévenu Sébastian et il sera la quand Blaine se réveillera et tout au long de son coma car le châtain c'était rappelé d'une petite phrase prononcée à la mairie « pour le meilleur et pour le pire ». La colère l'avait fait partit la peur l'a fait revenir. La colère d'un Blaine trop distant l'avait fait partir la peur d'un Blaine perdu a jamais l'avait fait revenir.

* * *

TADAH ! FINISH :) J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire c'est a dit beaucoup :P

XOXO

Le pingouin qui ecrit.


End file.
